Breakaway
by CaMangAnime
Summary: A certain golden-haired girl, left alone by her cross-dressing best friend in the town they used to live in together, is going to move to the city. Could the change bring light back into her darkened life and allow her to "breakaway" from her sorrows?


**_Hi! :D This is the newest one-shot. It's a Rimahiko written in a style that I don't normally use, but I hope you enjoy it!_**

Slowly walking up the stairs to her room, the petite blonde sighed heavily. Her parents had just announced that they were going to be moving to Tokyo. Sure, she hated this tiny dump of a town, but it held all of her memories. She grew up here for heaven's sake! Tossing her bags onto her bed, she switched on the radio and sat, huddled up in a ball-shape, on the windowsill, staring out into the gloomy evening.

**Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray (I would pray)<strong>

The girl chuckled humorlessly to herself as the song started. Almost as if on cue, the sky outside darkened and raindrops came cascading down, drumming insistently on whatever they came in contact with. As she watched the drops splatter upon impact, she was reminded of herself. She always tried so hard to be happy, but she always failed, and her efforts were shattered into pieces. If only she could be happy…

**Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away<strong>

When she was little, nobody had ever wanted to be friends with her. The girls were jealous of how cute she was and the boys stayed away from her, afraid of being kidnapped like she was all those years ago. Whenever she tried to talk to them, they ignored her and tried to avoid her. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep, praying for a friend that would help her to get away from the misery. Then, _he_ appeared.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<strong>

That boy, with the long purple hair, and eyes the mesmerizing color of flawless amber. He had taught her how to be happy, to have fun. And he had helped her recover from her parents' divorce and her mom's remarrying. He had been the first one to show her what having a friend was like. Having him around was so wonderful, and sometimes she had felt like she could fly. They had been the best of friends for years. She and that boy went everywhere together, did everything together. Until the day he disappeared…

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
>And breakaway<strong>

The girl sighed, and jumped down off her windowsill, her golden hair floating around her in a halo. She walked to her closet, and dragged out a suitcase. Dropping it on the ground beside her bed, she collapsed on the bed, panting. That thing was heavy! Getting up, the she slowly unzipped the bag and began dropping her most prized belongings inside, singing along to the song.

Hopefully, there would be a beach in Tokyo. She loved sleeping on beaches in the sun. It was so warm, and the sound of the ocean was so calming. Sighing, the she turned back to her earlier train of thought. She wondered how they were going to get to Tokyo—by train, or maybe flying? She'd never ridden on a plane before. Maybe, just maybe, she'd see that purple haired boy again…

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<strong>

Walking slowly out the door, the girl dragged her suitcase along behind her, panting. Her parents noticed her hard labors and picked up the suitcase for her together, sharing a smile. As the family got into the car, her dad pecked her mom on the cheek. As the car started, the girl remained silent, staring out the window. Her mom was much happier now since the remarriage. Maybe change could be good. The girl's golden hair floated around her. Maybe she should take a risk and try to enjoy herself at this school, if only to get rid of the depressingly dark and lonely aura people said that she always had around her. Perhaps some change could bring some sunshine into her life, but she could never forget that boy.

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway**

The school loomed over the tiny girl standing in the entrance gates. She was completely engulfed in the shadow cast by the enormous building. Gazing at the school grounds in boredom, she sighed. What was this—an elementary school, or a lame Disney fairytale castle? It looked like it had almost a hundred floors to it!

"Good-bye! We'll come back to pick you up. Watch out for kidnappers!" Her parents waved at her as they drove away. The girl let out a tiny yawn, then mentally slapped herself for showing a sign of weakness. She couldn't help it though. They had driven halfway across Japan to get to Tokyo. Not that she hadn't privately enjoyed it though. Growing up in the country had its downside. Now, she got to see the big city and experience the novelty of a revolving door for the first time.

The girl shook her head. All this thinking was useless. It was time to move on. She walked, head held high, through the door, into her new school.

**I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk, take a chance<br>Make a change, and breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<br>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

Standing at the front of her new classroom, the girl glanced over her classmates. There really wasn't anyone interesting…a supposedly "cool and spicy" chick swooning over a baby-faced prince…a red haired diva laughing creepily with four equally pathetic girls…until her gaze was arrested by a purple-haired boy in the far left corner. The two just barely stopped themselves from breaking into a smile as they made eye contact.

"Ehem," the teacher, with his unruly hair and circular glasses, interrupted them. The girl bowed politely to the teacher.

"Gomenasai sensei," she said quietly. Then she turned back to the class to introduce herself. "My name is Mashiro Rima. Please take good care of me." The teacher—what was his name? Nikkaido-sensei?—nodded and asked Rima to sit in the empty seat next to the purple-haired boy, who leaned over to talk to her.

"Hello. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nice to meet you…again." And the two smiled happily at each other.

**_Read and Review._**

**_PS. Sorry, but The Diary Prison may be on a mini-hiatus right now. Gomenesai!_**


End file.
